


Negotiations

by Alisanne, oldenuf2nb



Series: HD365 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that everything with Draco involves a negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for HD_365, It was also a collaboration with the awesomely talented Oldenuf2nb. 
> 
> **Author:** Alisanne
> 
> **Artist:** Oldenuf2nb
> 
> **Pairing:** Harry/Draco
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to my dear beta reader, Sevfan and to Oldenuf2nb for the lovely art.

~

Negotiations

~

“I just can’t see Harry agreeing to that, Mother.” 

Hearing one’s name as you walk into a room was a bit disconcerting, Harry decided. The view he was presented with more than made up for it, however. Distracted by the sight of Draco’s arse as he knelt in front of the Floo, it took a moment for the words to sink in. 

“What can’t you see me agreeing to?” Harry asked quietly. 

Pulling his head out of the Floo, Draco glanced back at him and placed a finger over his lips in a shushing motion. Turning back to the fireplace he said, “I have to go, Mother, he’s home.” A pause, during which Harry could hear Narcissa’s raised voice, was followed by, “Yes, I’ll Floo you tomorrow.” 

Harry grinned as Draco smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand in the universal gesture of exasperation. After another pause, he concluded, “Yes, I _promise_ I’ll Floo. Goodbye!”

Slowly getting to his feet, Draco stretched. “Thank God you’re home early,” he said. “I swear, Mother is sending me around the bend.”

Harry smiled, bemused as Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch. “Why? What’s the problem now?” he asked as Draco pulled him down and settled next to him. 

Sighing dramatically, Draco said, “Well, she’s been dropping not-so-subtle hints about who should be on the guest list.”

“Oh?” Harry smiled as Draco draped his legs across Harry’s thighs. “What sort of hints?”

“I told her that we want to keep it intimate and small, close friends and family only, but she thinks we should invite a lot more people,” Draco muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the arm of the couch. “I think she sees this as an opportunity.”

“To do what?”

“Throw a really big party, celebrate it as the social event of the season, in fact.”

Harry shuddered. “Please, no.”

“We agree on that,” Draco said. “But she may be right about one thing.”

“What?”

“That our wedding _will_ be a huge social event. We should start thinking about security, as well as how to keep the press out.”

Harry sighed. “You’re right. Maybe we should have an Auror team standing by just in case.”

Draco grinned. “That idea has merit.” He shifted, his knee brushing against Harry’s crotch. Harry gasped, his body immediately responding.

“So who does your mother want us to invite?” he asked, trying to return to the matter at hand before Draco distracted him any more. 

“Everyone she’s ever met it seems,” Draco groaned. “Not only does she want us to invite some of Father’s less reputable business associates, people who she’s not said a kind word to or about in years, but she thinks we should send invitations to every professor we ever had, every person in the Ministry, every--”

“Hang on.” Harry pressed two fingers to Draco’s lips, stemming the flow of words. “Calm down. Now, does she know that we have a list that we’re going by?”

“Do we?” Draco glared half-heartedly at him.

Harry blushed. “We will,” he promised. “Okay, so does she know we plan to have our own list?” he amended.

Nodding wearily, Draco said, “She knows. I don’t think she cares. She even said something about us inviting Shacklebolt. As if we’d invite the Head Auror.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Um, she did?” His mind flashed back to the tender photograph of Narcissa and Kingsley he had recently seen. 

Draco sighed, eyes closed. “Mm hm. As if we want to socialize with Aurors outside of work! What is she thinking?”

“Kingsley’s a nice enough man,” Harry said, watching Draco carefully. “And he’s being talked about for the next Minister. Maybe we should invite him.”

Draco cracked open an eye. “Are you actually considering politics in this decision?” he asked. “You really want him there?”

“I wouldn’t mind if he came,” Harry said. 

“Right,” Draco drawled. “Well, then, if you get Shacklebolt, I get Severus.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Is this a negotiation?”

“Harry, when will you learn that _everything_ is a negotiation?” Draco purred.

Harry shook his head, amused. “I assumed Snape was on your list anyway,” he said. “I didn’t know I had a choice about him.”

Smirking, Draco sat up. “You don’t now,” he said. “And he _is_ on my short list, but I thought I would have a harder time talking you into it.” Leaning forward, he dipped his face close to Harry’s, running his nose against Harry’s jaw. “Perhaps I need to throw some other people on that list.”

“Like?”

“I was thinking of inviting Blaise and his mother,” Draco whispered, the vibration of his words sending tingles down Harry’s spine. “Perhaps Theodore and his brothers and maybe even Daphne and her sister--”

Harry blinked. “Of course you can invite those people, Draco, they’re your friends! Although, I don’t know about Daphne’s sister.”

“What? Why?” Draco had pulled back from nuzzling Harry’s neck, puzzled. 

“Astoria, right?” 

Draco murmured assent, his tongue beginning to roam over Harry’s earlobe. 

“I think she has a bit of crush on you,” Harry said, grinning.

Draco shuddered delicately and pulled away. “Ugh, girl sex? Please, Potter. As if!” Shifting and straddling Harry, Draco pressed against him. “Now, if you’re done trying to scare away my erection, perhaps we can continue our...negotiations?”

“Who else do we have to discuss?” Harry asked, tilting his head as Draco began sucking the skin of his neck. He could feel Draco smile against his skin.

“Who can I invite if I allow you some extra Weasleys?” Draco asked. 

“Extra Weasleys?” Harry was having a hard time concentrating as Draco’s nimble fingers undid his robes. 

“Mm, yes. You know, more than the ones we’re already obliged to invite because you probably said they could be in the wedding party.”

“Wedding party?” Harry repeated breathily. 

Draco chuckled. “Relax, that’s the next big decision,” he whispered. “Never mind that now. Right this minute we need to concentrate on our negotiations.”

“Draco...” Harry sighed as Draco’s tongue flirted with his clavicle. “How am I supposed to concentrate when you do that?”

“You’re not,” Draco said, words muffled by Harry’s skin. “You’re supposed to agree with everything I say.”

“Doesn’t that work both ways?” Harry asked, working his hands beneath Draco’s robes in order to touch warm skin. He smiled as Draco inhaled sharply. 

“Cheater,” Draco gasped, raising his head to stare into Harry’s face. “I’m supposed to be distracting you to obtain my nefarious goals. It’s a classic Slytherin tactic, you know. You’re not supposed to be able to resist.”

“Does it look as if I’m resisting?” Harry reached for his wand, and with a quick swish, Banished their clothes.

“No, thank God,” Draco breathed, pressing their lips together. Settling between Harry’s legs, Draco began nipping his way down Harry’s neck and chest, stopping to worry his nipples until Harry was writhing and begging beneath him.

“Fuck...” Harry gasped.

“Don’t worry,” Draco whispered. “I’ll get to that eventually.” Continuing his erotic foray, Draco then sucked his way to where Harry’s prick was clearly begging for attention. 

When Draco paused to blow across the tip of his cock, Harry groaned. “God, Draco--” His words ended in a gurgle and he inadvertently arched upward in an attempt to get closer to Draco’s tongue. Draco just fastened his mouth around the tip of Harry’s cock, smiled, and sucked hard. 

When sure fingers brushed against his hole, Harry shuddered. “Please,” he begged.

Draco worked efficiently, casting a Lubrication and Cleaning Spell before slipping a finger inside Harry. 

“I’m ready,” Harry panted. “Don’t need more stretching, just--”

Draco interrupted the rest of his words by the simple method of lifting Harry’s right thigh, resting his leg over Draco’s left shoulder. “You’re sure?” he whispered.

“Yesss, oh!” Harry’s head went back as Draco penetrated him in that slow, smooth way he loved. Mouth open, he swallowed convulsively and tried to push himself further onto Draco’s cock. “Move!” he cried.

Needing no more encouragement, Draco started to thrust, his breaths coming in short pants. “God, so tight,” he gasped. 

Harry, overwhelmed with sensation, was clutching at Draco’s shoulders, his nails gouging crescent shapes into his skin. “So good,” he whispered, his toes curling as Draco pounded on his prostate and the couch creaked.

Neither lasted long, although Draco did manage to hold out until Harry began spurting between them. Arching his back and thrusting once more, he trembled against Harry as his seed pulsed inside Harry’s rippling channel. 

As Draco collapsed, his cock slipping out of Harry, Harry’s leg slid off Draco’s shoulder to wrap around his waist, and he pulled Draco close.

They exchanged a tender kiss, and as Harry whispered a Cleansing Spell to clean them up, he began to chuckle.

“What’s funny?” 

“I’m really glad we picked this couch. It’s holding up really well. Remember the way the last one collapsed?”

Draco shook with laughter. “Well this one has proven to be more sturdy,” he chortled. “And it matches my eyes.”

“Mm,” Harry said sleepily. “It does.”

“Anyway, back to the topic at hand,” Draco said firmly, the note in his voice waking Harry up a bit.

“Which was?” he asked.

“The guest list. Remember?” 

Harry groaned. “Right.”

Draco was smirking, Harry knew he was. “So this must mean that you’re prepared to concede, then,” he said, twirling his index finger around Harry’s nipple. 

Inhaling sharply, Harry struggled to concentrate on the conversation and not on that finger. “What am I supposed to be conceding?” he asked.

“That I can invite anyone I want?” Draco purred.

“I know I didn’t say that.” Harry sighed as Draco cuddled closer. “Although I will make concessions if I can have my Weasleys as you put it. So, who else do you want to invite?”

Draco paused for so long that Harry thought he’d fallen asleep. “I was hoping that I could have my father there,” he whispered eventually.

Harry froze, then pulled back, looking at Draco quizzically. “Um, Draco? Unless you know something I don’t, that’s impossible. Lucius is dead.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “His portrait, I mean.”

“He has a portrait?” Harry blinked.

Draco nodded. “He commissioned one several years ago, and when he went to Azkaban we had the artist return and complete it.” Shrugging, Draco began to pull away. “If you say no I won’t--”

“Stop that,” Harry said, tilting Draco’s face up so he could look into his eyes. “He’s your father, Draco. Of course we can have his portrait there. And you don’t even have to give me any extra Weasleys for it.” 

Leaning up, Draco snogged Harry deeply before pulling away, eyes shining. “Thank you. Although the Slytherin thing to do would have been to negotiate more.”

“Mm, and my very Gryffindor reaction is to give you what you need,” Harry replied softly. Shifting suddenly, he rolled Draco onto his back, straddling him. “Although I am not averse to more negotiations...”

And as he made love to Draco, Harry decided that Narcissa would have to be the one to deal with having both her husband’s portrait and her current love interest at their wedding.

~


End file.
